Beauties and Bullies
by cabbieseddiefan24
Summary: What if beauties and bullies was about Trish being bullied because of her weight? What if someone else sang "Superhero" instead of Austin? My idea for one of the upcoming episodes of Austin and Ally. Told in more than one POV.


What if beauties and bullies was about Trish being bullied because of her weight? What if someone else sang "Superhero" instead of Austin? My idea for one of the upcoming episodes of Austin and Ally. Told in more than one POV.

**Hey guys! Here's my idea for Bullies and Beauties. I know the episode will be different than this, but I just thought up this idea. Dez and Carrie are broken up in this fanfic as well as Trish and Jace. Please review, I would love to hear your feedback! **

Trish's POV

I had gotten a new job at Scoop It Up, an ice cream shop that was really popular in our neighborhood. It was the dream job! Not that I would actually do any work anyways. I would probably end up being fired the first day. But who cares? I would be able to get my friends free ice cream on a hot summer day.

I walked into the ice cream store. The aroma of the shop was heavenly. The line of customers was out the door. This place was always busy, especially on holidays. The manager greeted me with a smile. "Hey Trish," she greeted while handing me an ice cream scooper. "Feel free to serve the customers whenever you feel that you're ready to. I have someone who will train you. Her name is Lila." She pointed towards a girl in the corner with a bored expression on her face. She looked as if she would rather be anywhere else. I sighed. Talking to her would be like pulling teeth.

As the manager walked away, I went up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Trish. Do you think you could show me how to do this, even though I'm sure it's not that hard to scoop up ice cream!" I let out a nervous giggle, trying to crack a small joke and get the conversation going. She barely looked up. "That's all it is. Just scoop it up. Listen to what the customer's saying, blah blah blah. Whatever." I wasn't going to have this girl's attitude. Ok, so maybe I wasn't exactly eager to start a new job, but this one actually seemed cool. This girl could at least put a smile on her face. I decided to begin helping out the customers.

"Hi, can I help you?" Politeness was the way to go. It was my first day. For once in my life, I didn't want to be fired from a job.

"Yes, I would like one double brownie sundae , plus a small vanilla cone for my son." The woman tried to quiet down her obnoxiously loud toddler who wouldn't stop whining. As soon as I handed her his cone, he quieted his down. His tongue licked the cool ice cream as it dripped down his shirt. The mother grabbed a handful of napkins and quickly took her sundae from my hands. She reached for a handful of money from her pocket and threw it on the counter as I tried to hurriedly count it. I didn't want the other people in line to become impatient. "Miss, you gave me five dollars extra." Usually I wouldn't say a thing about a little extra cash, but I felt bad for the woman. She was alone with her kid and I didn't see any husband around. "Keep it. You're a sweet girl. I'm sure you've been doing this job for a while now."

"Actually, today is my first day." The woman thought I was that experienced? "Really? I couldn't tell." As she walked away, ice cream in one hand and her child's hand in the other, I smiled. My first tip (sort of)! I was doing exceptionally well for my first day on the job and was proud of myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. After all the customers had left at the end of the day, I was exhausted. It wasn't until I took a seat that I realized Lila hadn't lifted a finger. That was my job! I had done all the dirty work while she had been sitting there reading magazines like there was no tomorrow. Who does that?!

The manager walked over to us. I glanced at her nametag. "_Hello, my name is Susan," _it read. "Great job Trish! You did great on your first day. If you keep up the good work, you might just become employee of the month." She motioned towards the plaques displayed behind her on the wall. I noticed that Lila was employee of the moth every month. That's when I realized we were the only two employees. No wonder this place was always so crowded! I guess she had only did work when she had no one else around. Figures. "And as for you Lila," she continued, "I better see you actually doing something besides taking quizzes and reading articles in your little magazine!" She ripped the magazine from her hands and tossed it in the trash. "Alright girls, I'm going home now." She tossed us the keys to the shop. "Lock up when you two are ready to leave. Bye!" She opened the door and began to walk to the parking lot.

I began to gather up my things and get ready to go home. Lila came up behind me. "Listen, curls." Now I had a nickname?! "The only reason you're hear is because I don't do anything. I just sit around and read all day. Understand?!" "Ok…? Why was this girl being so rude? I got up to leave before she could say anything else. Apparently I didn't leave fast enough because I heard her as I swung open the door. "Guess this is the right place for you if you know what I mean."

The next day, I walked into Sonic Boom. I was thankful I only worked at Scoop It Up on Thursdays. "Hey, Trish." Ally stood behind the counter. "How was your new job?" "It was okay, I guess." I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to admit the comment Lila had made at the ice cream shop. She was clearly insulting me because of my weight. "Well I'm glad you found a job that you finally enjoy." She brought me into a hug.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I suddenly became defensive. "Nothing. I'm just happy for you is all." She gave me a weird look. Austin and Dez suddenly appeared. Austin and Ally began talking about a new song they had been working on. I wasn't really listening because I couldn't stop thinking about the incident yesterday. It made me feel insecure. "Hey Trish. How was Scoop It Up?" Now the redhead wanted to know?! "It was fine. Why do you care so much?!" When I saw the hurt look on his face, I instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, Dez. I just didn't have a good day yesterday."

"What's wrong?" Wow. He actually looked concerned. Should I tell him? If I couldn't even tell my best friend, how could I spill the beans to him? "I'd rather not talk about it right now, Dez. Please." He knew that I was serious and didn't carry on. I was thankful for that. Despite his air headedness, he could be understanding when he needed to be. It was sweet. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I turned to leave Sonic Boom. They all looked shocked to see me go. I just didn't feel like talking right now and they had to understand that.

**So that's it for Chapter 1! What do you guys think of this idea? Please leave a review, I would love to hear your feedback! ****J**


End file.
